Ruined Dessert
by nlxoxo
Summary: A fanfic that LaceyLouLou82 had in mine and I thought I would post it up and see what you guys thought about it. Sugar Cookies is the topic


_**Dessert**_

_**FF #2 Sugar Cookies by: LaceyLouLou82**_

**Loren's POV:**

Today is something really special for Eddie and I, we are having our one year anniversary. So I planned on fixing him his favorite dinner and his favorite dessert with a little something extra at the end. When he is at the recording studio she puts salmon in the oven and then fried up some asparagus. While that is getting ready I made some homemade sugar cookies with a little kick of cinnamon in them. I was going to popped them in the oven before we ate the food so they could be nice and hot. I went upstairs took a quick shower, blow dried my hair and flat ironed it and I put on a really cute strapless dress with stud earrings. By the time I was done the food was ready, I got out the plates, placed them on the dining room table. I had champagne ready for when he came in. I dimmed the lights so it wouldn't be to dark or to light. It was perfect. I heard the door open and in came Eddie.

**Eddie's POV:**

When I came inside I was surprised, I didn't think Loren would have done this for our anniversary. I mean wow is all I can say the food spells great and she looks even more beautiful with the dim lights. Before I could say anything she ran up to me and kissed me, like a kiss that has never been done before. When she pulled away I made a pouty face because I wanted the kiss to last longer, she saw my face and giggled a little. She went into the kitchen and I followed her. When she was getting the salad out of the refrigerator I rapped my arms around her when she stood up. I started kissing in between her shoulder blade and her jaw. And then left I face there for a few seconds before pulling away.

Eddie: Do you need help with anything. _*still having my arms around her*_

Loren: No, tonight I am serving you. _*turning around*_

Eddie: Oh, really.

Loren: Yup, dinner will be out and on the table in five minutes so you can go and freshen up if you want to.

Eddie: Ok, I will be right back. _*pecking her on the lips*_

_*While Eddie was upstairs Loren put the cookies in and had the plates out like she said she would. She was waiting for Eddie to come out. When Eddie came downstairs he saw Loren next to his chair. He looked at her in curiosity*_

Eddie: What are you doing?

Loren: I told you tonight I am serving you so I will help you with your chair like you do me.

Eddie: Babe, I really appreciate that but I would rather help you with your chair.

Loren: Ok.

_*Eddie scooted Loren's chair out and pushed it in when she sat down*_

Eddie: Babe, this dinner is amazing.

Loren: Really, it took me all day to prepare it so thank you.

Eddie: No thank you.

Loren: So how was the meeting with Jake?

Eddie: It was ok I mean same old same old Jake is just business.

Loren: Did you record your song_? *still eating*_

Eddie: Yeah I did, I recorded six songs total.

Loren: Cool.

Eddie: Do you smell that?

Loren: Oh my god. _*running to the kitchen*_

Eddie: What's wrong? _*running after her*_

Loren: Damn it I burned almost all of the cookies.

Eddie: I mean they don't look that bad. *_tasting one*_

Loren: How does it taste?

Eddie: Good. _*trying not to spit it out*_

Loren: Babe, you look you want to die just spit it out.

_*He ran to the sink and spit out the burnt cookie*_

Loren: I tried to make your favorite dessert and I ruined it.

Eddie: You didn't ruin anything.

Loren: Yes I did, you don't have to spare my feelings. _*looking away*_

Eddie: Hey, you made this amazing dinner, something that I couldn't pull of at all.

Loren: True. _*laughing at him*_

Eddie: It is perfect with just you and me that's all I could ever ask for in an anniversary.

Loren: Really_. *smiling*_

Eddie: Yes really, I want you to close your eyes.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: It's a surprise.

Loren: What kind of surprise?

Eddie: It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.

_*Loren did as she was told. She covered her eyes. She heard Eddie leave and then come back*_

Eddie: Hold out your hand.

_*She did as told, Eddie wrapped around a diamond charm bracelet with a music note and a heart around it. He told her to open her eyes and she did. When she saw what was on her wrist she was shocked*_

Loren: I love it.

Eddie: I thought that you could have a charm bracelet and you could add little charms to it.

Loren: Thank you so much I love it. _*she kissed him with so much passion*_

Eddie: Loren Tate you are really going to have to stop kissing me like that.

_*She just giggled*_

Loren: I love you.

_*Eddie was shocked she exactly said it for the first time, he knew she loved him but he really wanted her to say it*_

Eddie: I love you to. _*and he kissed her with more passion then the last kiss had*_

_*They kept kissing and it ended up in the bedroom*_

_**The End**_

Probably not my best work but I thought that you needed at least a story from me because I haven't updated in a while or did not do the first challenge that LaceyLouLou82 thought of. So I hoped you liked it anyway and please leave a review. Also it is a lot shorter than my other stories.


End file.
